If Happy Ever After Did Exist
by EnigmaticMisfit
Summary: Emily Fields is in love with best friend Hanna Marin, but Hanna is seeing Caleb Rivers. Will Emily one day find the courage to tell Hanna her true feelings? Or will she keep them bottled up her entire life? For now this story will be rated T, but it could very well progress to M. Just a fair warning.
1. Chapter 1

I was laying on my back in her bed as she nipped lightly at my neck. I couldn't believe this was happening, I Emily Fields was having a moment with Hanna Marin. Who would have thought? Surely not me. She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but she's been my secret crush for the last year or so. Nobody really knew, I didn't bother spilling my feelings to Hanna because it was just a waste of emotion. Or so I thought. Being in this compromising position might say other wise. My breath hitched as her right hand slowly skimmed up my bare stomach towards my chest. I was in Heaven and I was in hell. On one hand I was living out a dream of mine, on the other hand she was my best friend and could very well wake up the next morning regretting everything. Closing my eyes as she skimmed just below my right breast, I heard her whisper my name. "Emily.." Letting a simple sound escape my lips in reply to her. "Hmm?" Taking a shaggy breath I heard my name for another time, but this time it came off more in the voice of Aria. Huh? Why was Aria's voice with Hanna's features. I was becoming confused until I lifted my head up actually opening my eyes this time. I looked around the room confused as I realized I wasn't in Hanna's room or on her bed. In fact, I was in school. And then it struck me like a brick, I fell asleep during English class. I looked up between my three friends and then to Spencer as she was first to speak. "You okay? You never fall asleep during class." I smiled faintly at the concern in her voice and nodded. "I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping much lately." My friends nodded their understanding before we all headed out of the classroom and into the hall. I silently looked at the ground as we walked towards my locker first. It was finally the end of the day and the best part about it, it was Friday meaning there was no more school until Monday. As I put in the combination to open my locker I heard Hanna speak up about the weekend. "So, I was thinking we could all go to my place tonight and watch a movie? Maybe even go shopping before hand?" I heard all my friends agree to this before they put their focus on me to see what my reply was. Hanna was the one to ask me if I was joining them. "You coming, Em?" I closed my locker door before turning around facing her, a breath escaped my lips as I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there." They all smiled and we headed to Aria's and then Spencers and finally Hanna's locker. After we all finished putting our stuff away we went our own ways to get our stuff together for the night. Before we would head to the mall we'd all leave our stuff at Hanna's house so we didn't have to do it after we went shopping. Opening my front door to my house, I stepped inside, closing the door behind me as I put my back up against it, closing my eyes. After the dream I had in class I didn't know how to act exactly. Of course I had dreams like that before, but this time it was different, when I woke up, my three best friends were standing there looking at me. Sighing, I pushed myself off the door and opened my eyes. Bringing my left hand up I ran it through my black colored locks of hair as I ran up the stairs. I needed to get my stuff together for Hanna's tonight. After about fifteen minutes of deciding what to bring to wear, I finally finished packing up my bag and headed out of my room and towards Hanna's. Thankfully for me, my mother was at work. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her, she would realize my slightly off mood and question me about it and that was just the last thing I wanted at the moment. I had to some how repress my feelings for Hanna and continue to keep sane. How I was gonna do that, I wasn't sure, but I knew I needed too. My friendship couldn't be ruined because of this. She was with Caleb and happy, who was I to ruin that.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since the girls woke me up from my dream about Hanna. i couldn't even begin to explain how uncomfortable that made me feel. There I was sleeping during class and having a dream about Hanna. God, I was being so stupid. What kind of friend ends up having feelings for her best friend? Pushing my fingers through my raven colored hair, I sat up in her bed. It was a little after eleven in the morning on a Saturday. Pulling the blanket off of my legs, I turned and placed my feet on the floor just next to the bed. With swim practice, school and managing time to have a social life, it pretty much drained me. Pushing on my feet I stood from my bed and headed towards the bathroom. All I was gonna do is take a shower, get into some different clothes and relax at home all day. My mom was gonna be working late tonight and I didn't feel up to going out.

After my shower, I quickly brushed my teeth before heading out of the bathroom. A bit of reading and a few good movies seemed to cross my mind as the perfect way to spend the day. After all, the ground was snow covered and it was bitter cold outside. Sitting down on the sofa as I grabbed a book, I pulled the blanket that laid neatly off the back of the sofa onto my lap. I brought my legs up so they were bent and placed the book in my lap. Opening to the first page I began reading it. I must have zoned into the book because I was brought out of my reading faze by the constant ringing of the doorbell. Who was at my door? I know I wasn't expecting anyone, but whoever it was, was being persistent. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket after uncovering my body. I wanted to see what time it was, but the only thing that caught my eye was the fact I had twenty seven missed calls from Hanna.

Standing from the sofa, I made my way to the front door. When I got to the door I opened it to see my blonde best friend. Normally I'd make a comment on how she looked to myself, but this time it was different. She seemed upset or angry and I felt the need to comfort her. "Han, what's wrong?" She walked passed me and into my house. Discarding her coat she began finally telling me what was wrong with her. "Caleb is being extremely secretive and I don't know why." I took a deep breath as I started walking back to the living room. "Are you sure he's being secretive or are you just being typical Hanna and over thinking things?" I loved my best friend, I really did, but sometimes she could just over think things and make them out worse than what they really were.

Taking a seat on the sofa where I previously sat, Hanna sat next to me as she huffed. "I'm not over thinking this, Em. He's keeping something from me and it's' gonna bug me till I figure out what it is." I shook my head at her. What was I going to do with this woman? Sometimes it was like she cared to much about things and other times it was like she could careless. I lifted my hands to my hair and pulled the colored locks of hair back before using a ponytail to tie it into a bun. "Han, if he is keeping something from you, you know it's for good reason. So why don't you just let him come to you about whatever it is when he's ready?" I suggested hoping she would take it into consideration, but knowing Hanna, she was gonna be determined to figure out what was going on.

"I just don't understand why he can't come to me now. I mean, I am his girlfriend. We should be able to tell each other everything without having to worry if the other is gonna judge us or get mad. Why won't he just come to me and talk to me about whatever is going on? I'll understand, I'm not gonna judge him about whatever it is." Hanna continued to ramble on about her problem with Caleb and I knew if I didn't stop her she was just gonna keep on rambling. "Han... Hanna..." Nothing, she just kept on going. Good Lord, woman, take a breather. And then it was like something happened in me. Something I completely wasn't expecting, but expecting it or not, it happened.

My lips were pressed lightly against Hanna's. My lips slowly began moving and so did hers. We were kissing. Me, Emily Fields was kissing Hanna Marin. Wait? I was kissing Hanna and she didn't pull away? Oh God, this was so wrong. I had to stop it, but it was like I couldn't. After a few more seconds passed I pulled away. A shocked expression graced my face as I looked into Hanna's eyes. She was sporting the same expression as me. What the hell just happened? I sat back against the arm of the sofa as we sat in silence. I don't think neither of us could form a sentence right now. I rose to my feet and headed towards the kitchen, or at least tried to, Hanna grabbed my wrist lightly as she stood up.

I looked down at her hand and then up at her, concern evident on her features. "Em... we gotta talk about what just happened." All I could do is nod slowly as I looked down at the ground. It was true, we did have to talk about it, but at the moment, I just couldn't. "Can we just... not talk about it right now?" I asked in some what of a pleading manner. Hanna let a soft smile grace her lips as she let my wrist go. As I said earlier, God am I stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thank you to those who have given me feedback. You guys are the ones who have helped me continue on with this story. For those on the East Coast like myself, how'd you like tonight's episode? I'm glad PLL is back. And for those on the west coast, you're just beginning watching tonight's episode, I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback on this story is always welcomed. Get mean, get vicious, be nice, whatever you want. All feedback is welcome. :)

It's crazy how time passes by so slowly when you're trying to avoid someone. It's almost been two weeks since I kissed Hanna. Ever since that day I've been avoiding her. All her texts, calls and voicemails were ignored. I knew that we needed to talk about the kiss, but how do you do something like that? When I kissed her, I didn't plan it or expect it. It came as much of a surprise to me as it did Hanna. It is insane to think that a dream I've had for some long came true, and I didn't even have the slightest incline that it was gonna happen when it did.

I guess that's how things work though. Aside from avoiding Hanna, I've been avoiding my mom as well. This wasn't something I wanted to explain to her, at least not before I had the guts to come face to face with my friend about the situation first. Even though I was avoiding her, the least I could do is talk to her about this before speaking with anyone else on the issue. My thoughts have been scattered all over the place, who was I to kiss Hanna? She has a loving boyfriend that she loves dearly, but then again, she did kiss me back. This was the issue I was having. My mind would go from the one thing to the next.

Of course I had to be thankful that Hanna has kept the kiss to herself as well. At least I could only assume she has. Neither Aria or Spencer have questioned me about it and Caleb has still been himself around me. I still had to find a way out of this mess and make everything right. I couldn't let Hanna keep something like me kissing her away from her boyfriend. That just didn't sit right with me, but then again, keeping the kiss to ourselves seemed like the best way to go about things at the moment.

Pushing my way through the crowded hallways following the final bell, I had finally found my way to my locker without being ran over by a bunch of kids. Putting my combination in, I opened my locker and started cramming my books into it that I wouldn't need for homework. After everything was put away, I grabbed my purse and put it over my shoulder. Taking a double look through my locker I made sure I had everything I would need to complete the little homework I had. When realizing I did, I closed my locker, jumping slightly when I realized Hanna was standing beside me.

Jesus, Hanna, you couldn't have warned me that you were there? You scared me half to death." I said as my heart rate slowed down. The blonde didn't look amused at all, in fact she looked a little mad. Letting a breath escape me, I looked her in the eyes as she started to speak. "Emily, I thought we agreed we needed to talk about what happened?" All I could do is nod my head looking down at the ground. "Em, can we please go some where and talk?" I bit my bottom lip lightly as I nodded a little.

"Do you need a ride? If so you can just come with me and we can go to our spot and talk." I said softly not wanting to meet her gaze. "Sounds good." I sighed a bit as I headed out of the school Hanna following close behind as we make our way to my car. I honestly wasn't ready to talk about this, but I knew Hanna was gonna continue until I agreed. Unlocking my car, I quickly got into the drivers seat as Hanna did the same on the passenger side. After putting my bag in the backseat I started the car and began the drive to mine and Hanna's spot.

Nobody but Hanna and myself knew of this spot, not even Aria and Spencer. This was just a spot for me and Hanna to go to when we needed to sit in think in silence or to just talk to each other. Knowing how serious of a conversation this could turn into, I pictured no better place to go then there. After a good fifteen minute drive, I arrived at the cemetery. As much as everyone could think this was a strange place for a special spot to be, they were right, but the cemetery wasn't the spot.

Parking the car, Hanna and I got out and headed towards the woods and down a trail. When we were about ten, me and Hanna found this area and from then on out it became our area. Stepping over a fallen tree, I smiled slightly and looked at the small water fall. This place was so beautiful, nobody could deny that. Snow covered the ground and trees stood all around them. Turning around I looked at Hanna who was taking in the scene, it had been a while since we were both here.

Silence filled the air as I could just hear the sound of the water moving. After a few minutes passed I finally broke the silence not being able to take anymore. "Han... I didn't mean to kiss you. You were rambling and I was trying to get you to stop and the next thing I know... is we were kissing." Hanna looked at me, her facial expression was unreadable to me. After a few seconds of Hanna still being silent I decided to continue on. "I'm sorry that it happened, if I could take it back I would, but I can't."

I stood there looking into her eyes, searching for some sort of answer, but I was coming up with nothing. "Em.." Hanna took a deep breath. "Don't be sorry... I honestly wouldn't change it if I could." Taking in her words I looked at her in shock. What was she trying to tell me? "I admit, I don't like the fact that even though it was just a kiss that I cheated on Caleb, but that doesn't matter now." I raised an eyebrow in question of what she just said. "What do you mean it doesn't matter now, Han? Of course it matters." Hanna just shook her head no as she looked at the water fall. "Caleb broke up with me before I could even tell him about the kiss. He just said it was better this way."

As far as I knew the two were madly in love and nothing would drive them apart, but before I kissed Hanna she did say Caleb was being secretive about things. Bringing my right hand up I ran it through my raven colored hair. "I'm so sorry, Han. How are you?" My worries went from the kiss to the concern and well being of my best friend. It didn't matter how I felt or what was going on between me and her, as long as I knew she was okay. That's all that mattered to me.

I stepped closer to her and pulled her into a tight hug as she hugged me back. "I'm okay, Em, shocked and a bit upset, but I'm okay." I heard her whisper into my ear. I didn't understand any of this, the kiss, them breaking up, nothing. I was like a bad overdose of information. Hanna was the first to pull away, but only far enough to look into my eyes. "I don't know what that kiss meant completely, but I do know that I'd like to give us a shot. I love you, Emily. I always have, but.. never did I think the feeling would be mutual."

I let a small smile grace my lips as I listened to her before speaking. "I'd love nothing more than to give us a shot, but why don't we take this day to day and not label it as anything yet? I wanna give you the time and space you need to get where you need to be with the whole Caleb ordeal. And if things go the way I hope, then we'll be together." Hanna smiled when I said that. "But if they go the other way and you and Caleb happen to work through this, then I'll be happy for you, Hanna, and we'll continue being friends." We both smiled as she acted like she had to think about what I just said. A small chuckle escaped my lips as she replied. "I'd really like that, thank you, Emily." I just nodded with a smile still on my face.

"But I need to ask you something." I raised an eyebrow and let her continue on. "I know we aren't labeling this and all that, but would it be too much to ask if I can kiss you?" My smile grew larger as I shook my head at the sound of her nervousness evident in her voice. "No, Han, it wouldn't." Smiling like a baby who just got candy, Hanna leaned into me and captured my lips in a kiss as I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that night.

* * *

Smiling into the kiss I break apart from her lips almost unwantingly. This woman was going to be the death of me. I slowly open my eyes as I meet hers. She was sporting the same smile as myself. It was just a few hours ago that we determined what we were gonna do about the unexpected kiss, now we lay in my bed sharing kisses here and there, but what we really should be doing is school work. "Han, not that I don't love kissing you, we gotta focus here." She shook her head slightly with a smile still evident on her lips as she ran her right hand through my dark locks of hair. "It's Friday night, we have all weekend to do the work, can we please just take a break from it and go do something? Aria texted me while I was on my way here and wanted to do something, why don't we go do something as a group?" I nodded my head letting her know I was game for hanging out with out other friends.

"That's good you suggested going out tonight cause I feel like I'd never let you leave this bed again if given the chance." I smirked slightly as I stood up and adjusted my shirt. Hanna and I haven't gone any further than kissing and I really didn't plan to do so any time soon, but kissing her put me on cloud nine and if that was all I was allowed to do for the rest of my life, I'd be okay with that. My lips quickly turned into a soft smile as I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. Leaning into her embrace, I put the back of my head on her shoulder. I prayed that she never actually did go back to Caleb, I'd be heart broken, but I would support her decision had she chose to give her relationship another chance.

I'm assuming I got lost in thought of the situation, had it occurred, because the next thing I knew, Hanna's lips were on mine. Taking a second to register just exactly what was happening, I continued to return the kiss just as quick as she removed her lips from mine. Damn, she was good at what she did. I looked into her eyes and realized they were filled with nothing, but concern. "Em, you okay? You kind of zoned out on me there." I nodded slightly as I walked over to my dresser and began searching for my favorite necklace. I didn't bother giving her an answer with words, because how do you tell the one you love that you couldn't handle her going back to her ex? Telling her that could break her and I wasn't looking to hurt my best friend, not when she seemed the happiest she's been in a long time.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I heard her say from the same spot she stood prior. When I found my necklace I brought it up around my neck, putting it on as I turned my body around to face Hanna. Leaning up against the desk, I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded slightly. "I do." Pushing a breath from my lungs as I pushed myself off my desk and walked towards her. Taking my arms I wrapped them around her waist lightly. "Han, I love you and I know this time of being whatever we are is gonna be hard for the both of us, but if at any point you wanna go back and give Caleb a chance, promise me that you'll let me know? I don't want you to keep doing this with us when your heart is with another." Hanna was now the one to only nod her head as she leaned in and captured my lips in a kiss.

* * *

Finally me and Hanna arrived at the Grill to meet Aria and Spencer. The girls wanted to get a bit to eat before we headed on over to Spencers for a late night horror movie marathon. Maybe if i'm lucky Hanna can play the scared card and give me a reason to cuddle with her. Pulling the door open, I let Hanna enter the Grill before I did. A smile firm on my lips as we seen Aria and Spencer sitting in the back where we always ended up sitting. Bringing my right hand up, I ran my fingers through my fallen black locks of hair as I sat down next to Hanna. "Hey guys." I spoke softly.

Time passed by and we all managed to eat, now we were just sitting there talking small talk. "No, totally, we should watch Insidious Chapter 2." I smirked as I glanced at Hanna and then the other two girls. They really wanted to go all out with this horror movie marathon. Rising to my feet now knowing we had a set movie list for the night, I looked between them all as they also stood up. "Ready?" They nodded their approval as I headed out of the Grill Glancing back at Hanna, I smiled as I spoke. "You riding to Spencers with me?" The smile on her face made my heart melt. She was so beautiful and I could just take in her sight forever. Pushing the unlock button for the doors, I walked to the passenger side and opened the door for Hanna. "Beautiful." I whispered so only she could hear me. Opening the door for her may come off a little off, but I didn't care and the way Hanna's face light up when I said beautiful told me she didn't care either.

After the blonde was in the car, I closed the door for her as I moved to the drivers side. Once I was in the car I put the key into the ignition and turned it till I heard the roar of the engine. I then brought my hand to the gear shift and put it in drive. Leaving my hand where it sat, I pulled out from being parked in between two cars and headed towards Spencers. I smile crept a crossed my lips as I felt a warm hand be placed over mine. "Em." I heard Hanna say softly. I quickly glanced over at her and then back to the road. "Yeah?" I took a deep breath as she intertwined our fingers together. I glanced down at our fingers and then at her as she spoke. "I love you, Emily." My smile grew wide. "I love you too, Hanna." She smiled as she looked out the windshield. She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "EMILY!" I quickly brought my head to the attention of the road as I saw a glimpse of a person standing in the street. I quickly jerked my hand from hers and turned the wheel to miss the person. The last thing I recall seeing was a tree, but the last thing I heard was Hanna screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter I'm introducing Hanna's POV. I was gonna do Spencer's, but the more I thought about it, the more I seen it wasn't the right time to bring in Aria's or Spencer's. So, I give to you all, Hanna's POV. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the reviews thus far.

* * *

What the hell happened? Was my first thought as I brought my right hand up to my head rubbing it softly. I didn't remember anything, all I knew at the moment was I was in pain, server pain. I fluttered my eyes open. The bright light hurt at first until my eyes adjusted. When my eyes unblurred and the light became some what bearable, I looked around me to see my mom and Aria sitting at the end of my hospital bed. And that's when it all came flooding back to my memory. Emily and I was in a car accident. Now I was sitting in a hospital bed, this couldn't have been good. "Honey, how are you feeling?" I heard my moms voice as I looked around still. If I was sitting in a hospital bed then Emily must have been too. Oh God, my heart sunk to my stomach and I quickly became sick to my stomach.

"Where's Emily? How's Em?" I didn't bother answering my mom about how I was, I could careless how I was at the moment. The love of my life wasn't in my sight after we were in a car crash. And I could feel it in my heart that something just wasn't right. Have you ever experienced a type of connection with someone where if they got hurt, no matter where they were, you felt it? That's how I felt. Something was seriously wrong with Emily and I was in the dark. That was the worst thing for me right now, no matter my condition, not knowing how Emily was hurts more than anything else. The facial expression that appeared on my moms face when I asked her said a lot, but I really didn't wanna jump to any conclusions so I took a glance over at Aria. "Ar? How's Emily?" I said a bit more calmer this time.

Aria held the same expression as my mother did at this point and panic was beginning to set in. "We aren't sure, Han. The only thing we do know is her head hit the steering wheel pretty hard and it caused her to go into a coma because of swelling of the brain..." As Aria continued informing me of everything with Emily her voice got quieter as tears found there way down my cheeks. We were having an amazing night, I told her I loved her and she said it back and next thing I know some random person was standing in the center of the road and caused us to crash. Speaking of which. "There was a person standing in the middle of the road... are they... did we miss them?"

Their expressions said a lot as they looked at me. My mom was the first to speak this time. "Hunni, there was no one around, at least not by what the ambulance driver said." Aria nodded her confirmation of what my mother just said. My facial expression must have changed to a confused look as my mom patted my pillow. "Come on, baby, you relax some more. You've had a long night." I don't know what she was thinking telling me to relax. Emily was in this hospital some where clueless as to what was going on because she was in a coma. All I wanted to do was get up and go to her room to see her. I laid back and took a deep breath knowing Aria nor my mom was gonna allow me to do so.

Just when I thought the water works was gonna subside for a bit, they began again at the thoughts rushing through out my mind. I could lose Emily even before things begun between her and I. I couldn't lose her, it would just be too much for me to handle. I think Aria took note of the worry and concern for my friend as she spoke to my mother. "Ms. Marin, could you give us a second? I think Hanna could use a friend moment." It seemed my mother understood as she just nodded her head before kissing my bandaged up head and headed out of the room before closing the door behind. Pushing a breath from my lungs I tried to contain my tears as I looked at Aria who was starting to talk to my. "So, what happened out there? Last me or Spencer knew you guys were on your way to Spences and then we get a call from your mom saying you were in a accident."

I closed my eyes as the memory played foggy through my mind. I remember telling Emily that I loved her and her saying it back and then the figure in a black hoodie stood in the center of the street, but following that, I didn't recall much. Did I mention I knew at least one of my injuries? My left arm was wrapped up in a cast so I knew I must've gotten some sort of break in it. I took a moment studying the back of my eye-lids before answering Aria. Slowly opening my eyes I began to speak. "Someone was standing in the center of the street in a black hoodie, I'm pretty sure it was A." I bite my bottom lips hoping she just accept that and move onto the bigger picture of A trying to kill me and Em.

"Weren't you guys paying attention to the street? I mean how do you miss a person just standing there, Han?" Rolling my eyes I quickly mustered up the best excuse I could to keep her from digging up more information. "It was dark, Aria, not to mention they were wearing a black hooide." I faintly smiled, happy with the reply I gave her. I knew Emily wouldn't be happy with me if I told her the truth as to what happened. I really wasn't lying to my friend, just keeping a part of the truth from her. Just after I told Aria my reply Spencer walked into my hospital room with a concerned smile on her lips. "Hey Hanna, how are you?" I smiled a bit at my friend as I spoke. "I'm alright just a bit banged up and sore." She nodded understanding. Aria looked from myself to Spencer. "How's Emily doing?" Spencer took a deep breath as she sat down in an open chair. "She's doing about the same. What the hell happened from the time we left you till the accident?" Spencer expressed as she looked at me.

* * *

After explaining myself for another time, Spencer gave a skeptical glance to me, but took the answer I gave her at least for the time being. It's been about an hour or two since I awakened from my slumber after the accident. It was really bugging me that I haven't gotten to see Em, and it was becoming apparent to everyone. "Can I just go see, Em? I don't care if I gotta be wheeled to her room, I just wanna see Emily." My mom held up her pointer finger before leaving my hospital room. After about five minutes she came back in with a wheel chair and a small smile on her lips. "Let Spencer help you up and to the chair and we'll take you to see Emily." I smiled faintly. After a few minutes of fussing with the wheel chair and getting me into it, we were on our way to Em's room.

When her door was pushed open, my facial features fell. I became heartbroken at the sight of her just laying there. I took the right wheel of the wheelchair into my right hand and began pushing them so they'd move me forward towards the side of her bed. When I arrived to where I wanted, I stopped and looked at her as I placed my right hand lightly atop of hers. A few tears escaped me as I looked at her. I glanced back to my friends and my mom before asking for a moment alone. They nodded and closed the door behind them. Looking at Emily I started to speak softly not too sure if she could even hear anything I was saying. "Hey beautiful..." I choked back a sob.

"You gotta pull through this, Em. I can't lose you, you're my rock. I know we said we were gonna wait and see how things played out, but I love you, Emily and I don't wanna wait. I wanna be with you so please, pull through this. Please." I laid my head on the side of her bed as I left my hand on her hand. Once a minute or so passed by I lifted my head and looked at her. "I promise that we'll get A for doing this to us. I don't care if it's the last thing I do, I'll make A pay for hurting you." I let my thumb run over the back of her hand as I just stared at her.

* * *

I visited Emily for about an hour before they brought me back to my room to relax for the night. Spencer and Aria both headed home not too long after my mom did and now I just sat here alone with my thoughts. I wasn't really tired, but than again, even if I was my thoughts would over come me before I got a wink of sleep. I laid in my hospital bed just thinking to myself and before I knew it, it was around six am. Sighing to myself I closed my eyes as I decided it was time that I sleep whether I wanted to or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna's POV.

* * *

It's been three very long days and here I was sitting in a chair just staring at my best friend with my legs pulled up to my chest. Did I mention nothing has changed with Emily? She's still laid up in the hospital bed in a coma. I haven't left her side since the doctor said I could go home. Little did anyone realize when the doc said home, he meant Emily. The saying has always been, home is where the heart is, my heart was with Emily. For some odd reason, though A was the cause of this all, we still haven't heard anything from him/her. It was strange because normally after the incident happens, A sends a message. Though it hasn't happened this time. You would think A would be fantastic with the outcome of their little stunt, but something just didn't feel right at all with all of this. A has been quiet, too quiet.

Though I was very concerned with what A was up to, I was more concerned with how Emily was. She's been this way since the accident and I don't think I can handle another day of not getting to see her beautiful smile, or hear her voice, or not to look into those beautiful brown eyes of hers and see my future. I've went so long being terrified of loving her, of not wanting to tell her, that now that I've been given a chance I'm terrified more of losing her before telling her I'm ready to be hers and I don't care who knows it. If she wants I'll go to the tallest building in the world and scream it into a mega phone. Caleb was never the one I wanted, I was just settling when I should have been taken what I wanted.

Pushing a breath from my lungs, I sat there in a daze just thinking about everything going on as I stared at Emily. I must've zoned out bad because I didn't realize anybody walked into the room until they snapped their fingers in front of my face. Jumping slightly as I looked in their direction, Aria. Jesus, she was so tiny and quiet she could do some damage to someone not expecting her. Putting my right hand over my heart to try and calm it's pace. "God, Aria, think of warning someone next time?" She just smiled and shook her head. "I did knock, not my fault you were off in lala land." Rolling my eyes I looked back at Emily as if something was gonna magically change in those few seconds I wasn't looking at her. Whatcha know? Nothing changed, she still laid in the same position as before.

"How's she doing?" I heard Aria say, I shrugged my shoulders. "Same." I looked up at Aria with a pained expression. I know I sound like a broken record of some sort, but really this was killing me. "She'll pull through, Han. Emily is a fighter, we all are." I watched her look at Emily as I took my attention to the ground and then up to Emily. Biting my bottom lip I spoke softly. "I love her..." It was just a whisper, something barely audible, but I knew Aria heard me. "I know. Han. We all do." I looked up at Aria who was looking at me. Either she was avoiding the meaning of I love her or she didn't understand what I was aiming at. Sighing a bit, I said it again, but with more clarification and a bit louder. "Aria, I _love_ her." It took her a moment, she was silent, but then it was like a light bulb light up cause her facial expression changed.

And with that I looked back at Em, just thinking about things again. A silence fell over me and Aria. I wasn't sure how to take her silence after I confessed something with such meaning. It could be a good silence or it could be bad and filled with disgust. Minutes passed and it felt like a year later, but Aria finally spoke up. "Does she know?" I nodded my head up and down confirming that Emily knew. "That's the last thing I technically said to her before we crashed, well, unless you wanna count the fact I screamed her name because of the person in the road." I spoke softly not taking my eyes off of Emily. I just confessed my love for Emily to someone other than just her and my heart was beating out of my chest rapidly.

"We are taking things slow, in case I wanted to give me and Caleb another shot, but this..." I trailed off for a second, taking in Emilys sight. Aria gently placed a hand on my back as a tear trailed down my cheek. "this helped me realize that I've been too scared for too long and it's time my heart goes home. I just want her to wake up... Every day she lays in that bed with no sign of waking up more and more of me dies inside." I felt Aria begin to rub my back gently as she listened to me. Was this a good sign? Did this mean she was okay with the fact I was in love with our best friend? Looking up at her, I spoke again. "Are you okay with this?" I pointed between myself and Emily. Aria just smiled lightly and nodded her head. "Of course, Hanna. I was wondering when you were gonna tell her."

My facial expression turned to shock after hearing what she said. What? Did she know the whole time? There was no way! "Hanna, I'm your best friend, I know all... And, Spencer was actually the one that realized it before me. You know how she is, she knows all and if she don't know all, her head will explode." She chuckled lightly as did I. "So, you guys both knew? What about Emily?" Aria nodded smiling brighter. "Spence and I knew, but Emily, God love her, was clueless. I'm happy for you two." We smiled as I looked back at Emily. I stood up and slowly moved my way over to her bed side placing my right hand on her left hand. I hate having a cast on my other arm, but it would be removed in six weeks. Closing my eyes, I leaned forward and brushed my lips against her forehead lightly before whispering. "I love you, Emily Fields."

Pulling back I heard a soft and slow voice. "I love you too, Hanna Marin." I know that voice, that voice belonged to Emily. A smile grew a crossed my lips, and I'm sure I couldn't smile any bigger other wise I'd look like the joker. "Emily? Baby?" I watched as her eyes fluttered open. Oh my god, she was awake. I looked at Aria who appeared on the other side of Emily's hospital bed with a smile on her lips as well. I leaned forward and this time placed my lips lightly against hers and she returned the kiss. God, it felt so good to finally hear her voice, see her eyes, and kiss those beautiful lips of hers.


	7. Update

Hey, guys, long time no update from me. My apologies for that. I've had a bit of writers block lately as well as being busy. I'm hoping to have a chapter up to you guys as late as the weekend, but as early as tomorrow. I just thought I would leave you all with this little message to let you know I didn't leave you all hanging. I hope all is going well for you all. :)


End file.
